1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optoelectronic transducer having a radiation-emitting or transmitting semiconductor component with a base plate on which the semiconductor component is secured, and a spacer joined to the base plate for an optical lens system aimed at the semiconductor component. The invention also relates to a method for producing the optoelectronic transducer.
Such transducers are known, for instance, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,761 or Japanese Patent Disclosure JP 5-218 463. Operating the transducers with good efficiency presents a considerable problem. Aside from the properties of the semiconductor component itself, the efficiency is optimally achieved by aiming the lens system optically at the semiconductor component. It is only then that the light from the semiconductor component can be outcoupled at high efficiency to an optical wave guide or coupled into the semiconductor component from an optical wave guide.
In an optoelectronic transducer, it must moreover be assured that the optimal adjustment is preserved even during operation. That is, when the transducer heats up during operation misadjustments can occur that worsen the efficiency.